


Taruhan

by Flyingpaper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingpaper/pseuds/Flyingpaper
Summary: "Taruhan. Kalau orang itu tak memaafkanku maka kau harus traktir aku boba tiap hari selama sebulan!"Courage can not erase our fearsCourage is when we face our fears-Seize The Day from newsies musical-
Kudos: 3





	Taruhan

"...ki" suara langkah berjalan menuju pantry.  
"...ki"  
"...tur"  
"Inspektur Shimotsuki!" panggilan Ginoza membangunkan lamunan sang inspektur.

"...huh? Oh iya laporanmu sudah kubaca."  
"Bukan itu maksudku, airnya tumpah," Ginoza mematikan dispenser yang kini airnya membasahi lantai pantry.  
"E, eeeh?!" Shimotsuki baru menyadari sebagian airnya membasahi lengan jas dan sepatunya.

"Seharian ini kamu selalu melamun saat di TKP. Apa ada sesuatu mengganjal di pikiranmu?" tanya enforcer membawakan tisu.

"E, eh nggak kok. Ngga ada apa apa." Shimotsuki mengelap bajunya yang basah dengan tisu.

"Kemarin kepalamu terbentur dinding, lalu-"  
"Bukan urusanmu!" wajah inspektur muda itu memerah mengingat hal memalukan sepanjang hari lalu dan refleks mengepalkan tinju untuk melampiaskan kekesalan pada partnernya.

Yang terancam akan ditinju justru tersenyum tipis, "teras rooftop lantai 51 tempat terbaik untuk teriak sepuasnya."

Pria yang selalu tampak tenang itu berjalan santai keluar pantry meninggalkan atasannya dengan raut wajah kusut.

Semburat oranye mewarnai jendela kantor biro keamanan publik. Sebagian pegawai melenggang keluar mengakhiri shift mereka. Sebagian masih terjebak melembur. Sebagian lain...

"APAAN APAAN SIH ORANG ITU SOK TAU SOK IKUT CAMPUR! EMANGNYA GAMPANG PERCAYA SAMA ORANG, HAH?!" Shimotsuki teriak di teras rooftop sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut.  
"Menyebalkan sekali!" desisnya.

"Siapa?" tiba-tiba suara Ginoza muncul dari balik bangku yg diduduki Shimotsuki.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus setelah loncat dari bangku karena kaget.

"Kamu ke teras rooftop ini mengikuti saranku. Artinya kamu percaya padaku."

Angin memainkan rambut mereka. Sunyi. Namun isi kepala begitu ribut tiada henti. Teriakan Akane beberapa bulan lalu masih terngiang jelas. Membuatnya merasa selalu dihantui mimpi buruk. Hatinya berkecamuk mencari rasa aman, mencari pembelaan, namun semakin disembunyikan semakin menyiksa isi kepala, "bukan salahku, bukan salahku, aku hanya diancam dan terpaksa untuk..." suara hatinya semakin mengusik.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan besar dan membuat seseorang menderita karenanya. Namun aku tak berani meminta maaf. Pengecut sekali bukan," ia memberanikan diri memulai cerita, suaranya bergetar menahan rasa takut dan malu.

"Orang tersebut masih bisa kau temui sekarang?"

"Masih."

"Segeralah meminta maaf padanya."

"Aku yakin dia tak akan memaafkanku dan pasti akan membenciku selamanya kalau aku mengaku. Semua orang akan membenciku. Kamu juga akan membenciku Ginoza-san," jawabnya dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

Pria itu bersandar di railing besi pada ujung teras memikirkan respon yang tepat, "konflik itu bisa memperbaiki hubungan antar manusia, kamu percaya?" 

"Tidak. Yang benar aja! Justru kebalikannya bukan?! Membuka konflik membuat segalanya jadi runyam!" suara Shimotsuki meninggi, teriakan keputusasaan.

"Aku pernah bertengkar dengan orang yang harusnya kuhormati. Penyesalan kualami walau sudah kuminta maaf padanya. Tapi rasa lega muncul setelah kuakui kesalahan. Konflik bisa dipilih untuk diselesaikan lalu membuat rasa lega atau diabaikan menjadi kedamaian semu yang selalu membungkus rasa takut. Segalanya punya konsekuensi," jelasnya dengan suara yang tenang.

Jawaban itu membuatnya terkejut. Matanya menatap serius lawan bicara. "Kau menyebalkan sekali karena kau benar," inspektur dengan ikat rambut oranye itu menghela napas dan menundukkan mata." Taruhan. Kalau orang itu tak memaafkanku maka kau harus traktir aku boba tiap hari selama sebulan!"

"Oke, kalau ia memaafkanmu maka kau harus berhenti minum boba dua bulan. Deal?"  
balas Ginoza sambil menahan tawa.

"APA APAAN?!" inspektur pelanggan setia boba menatap lawan bicaranya untuk protes keras.

"Konsumsi gula berlebihan berbahaya untuk kesehatan," balas Ginoza dengan santai.

"Sok ngatur! Memangnya kau mamaku?!" seru gadis itu sambil meletakkan lengan kanan dan kiri di pinggang.

Enforcer berkuncir itu terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangan, berjalan menjauh, kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kuharap ia tak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama denganku," gumamnya kepada langit yang semakin gelap.

\---

"Inspektur Tsunemori," suara juniornya memanggil. "Maafkan saya telah mem-" kelu, seluruh badan Shimotsuki gemetaran untuk menyampaikan kebenaran yang pahit. Ia menahan dan menarik napas.

"Mem...?" Inspektur dengan potongan rambut bob itu bingung.

"Maafkan saya telah membocorkan informasi privasi lokasi nenek Tsunemori kepada Togane Sakuya," Shimotsuki membungkuk, mengakui dosa yang disembunyikan beberapa bulan lalu. Degup jantungnya semakin menderu, memikirkan segala hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Akane terkejut, matanya melukiskan ekspresi kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Namun dengan segera ia menghela napas berusaha mencari ketenangan. Badannya kini membelakangi juniornya yang masih membungkuk. "Ini cukup kita berdua yang tahu. Aku butuh waktu untuk memaafkanmu." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Langit kelabu menyambut kedatangan gerimis yang menghujam kedua orang tersebut.

Sungguh aneh, perasaan lega, takut dan malu bercampur di dadanya. Shimotsuki mencoba mengatur napas untuk tetap tenang. Tidak bisa, ia justru semakin takut untuk masuk besok hari. Rasanya ingin menghilang, pergi jauh. Ia tak bisa membayangkan tatapan Yayoi-san dan seluruh kolega di unit satu. Tatapan kebencian yang tajam.

\---

"Inspektur," panggilnya dari belakang.

"Apa?!" jawabnya setengah teriak setelah berbalik badan kini ia menghadap pria yang lebih tinggi 23 cm darinya.

"Sudah lama aku tak lihat minuman boba di tanganmu," balas Ginoza menahan tawa.

"U..ugh bukan urusanmu!" tangan gadis itu mengepal, alisnya bertaut melukiskan kekesalan, atau rasa malu karena kalah taruhan, atau malu karena belum berterimakasih atas sarannya sebulan lalu.

Pria di depannya mengembangkan senyum kemenangan, menang atas taruhan, menang atas kepercayaan sang atasan sehingga ia mengikuti sarannya.

Dengan santai Ginoza berjalan mendahului Shimotsuki, "pelakunya lari ke arah sana, inspektur." Mereka berdua bersiaga dengan dominator di tangan, berlari menuju lokasi tersangka.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini setting setelah season 2. Di ending anime, Yayoi sama Shimotsuki ngobrol soal siapapun pelaku yang membocorkan info lokasi nenek Tsunemori tidak bisa dimaafkan. Namun ngga ada scene Shimotsuki yang mengaku langsung padahal menurutku itu yang dongkrak character development dia. Tiba-tiba di sinner of system mereka jadi dekat. Akane panggil Shimotsuki dengan Mika-chan. Menurutku mutual trust dibangun dengan konflik yang diselesaikan bersama. Sekalian masukin interaksi Gino sama Mika karena mengapa tidak hehe


End file.
